Titanfall: Fractured
by TheFallenBlade
Summary: A boy and a modified titan, scavenged from a wreckage of a Vanguard class titan. He is an IMC citizen, the Titan is Militia Machine. Now, they are both running from the IMC and Militia alike. Can they survive their unfortunately fate, or die like everything else that happen in the frontier.
1. David Lane

Chapter 1

* * *

The frontiers is always a scarily place to be in. A new land, area, and place where you don't know at all. Not the usual things you do every day. But that the point of settling out of your home planet, like leaving the house you're born in to a new city or town. A new place to live in, new adventure, and environment, outside of the core worlds. Life was peaceful…

That is… until the frontier wars

Ever since the battle of Demeter and the destruction of the planet Typhon. IMC cities like angel city are struggling with their lives without help from the core world, having to help themselves without the help of the inner core systems. Although most IMC are struggling, many residents continue to live their lives in main IMC cities such as angel city, while cities that were controlled by the IMC, are liberated by the militia.

Citizens on both sides were having a hard time living, with the IMC weapon testing, and different raids on their colonies.

One recent battle with the IMC and the militia was on the planet, Chorus. A planet controlled and inhabited to the IMC. Pac Union, a city located near an central IMC base, it was similar to Angel City, but it was smaller in a way. The wreckage of the battle ground outside of the city were still visual, the IMC had not scavenged any parts for scraps or anything, due to other battles with the militia, on other planets and other important task.

Like most people, some would scavenge what they can from destroyed titans for part to sell in legal stores or in black-markets areas, mainly selling titan limbs, cores, weapons, and other things the seller would give away for a good price.

As some of the titan's chassis remain un-touched though out the months, teen and kids hanging around started to mess around or vandalize the bodies of the mech.

* * *

Somewhere in a class room, a teen with dark hair, was glancing at the round clock as the small red hand rotated round. His head was on his arms as he watches the time go by

"Come on, go off already" He said quietly to himself

"David, are you paying attention?" The teacher shouted at the back of the room, as David moved his head toward his teacher. He haven't been doing well in high school, most of the teachers had their problem with David. He was barely passing any of his classes, only managing getting D's and a few C's, but often get F's in most of his classes. The only A's he is managing to get are from being in PE and technology classes.

"What do you think" He mumbled as he placed one of his hands on his cheek, looking out of the school window as a couple of his classmates started mumbling and whispering

"David Lane! Do I have to send you to the office again?!" The teacher shouted once more, frustration and annoyance in her voice

"You mean like last time" David mumbled once more

Before the teacher could say anything else, the school bell rang as the students got out of their seat and out of the room, with David following soon after, only to be stop by the teacher

"Sit down" She growled as David groan in annoyance before he sat down in of the nearby desks

Letting out a deep sigh, the teacher spoke "David, listen. You can't continue to be like this, what are you going to do when you go out of school? You can't be stuck here or because of- something!" The teacher explained

"I don't get why we're learning about these kinds of things, it dumb"

"Well, look. We know that your good with computers, we can get you a technical class or help you get a mechanics career, maybe somewhere with the IMC-" The teacher said

"But only if you start passing your classes, yeah, yeah the usual" David said as he grabbed his bag before starting for the door

"DAVID, get back here!" The teacher demanded "Don't make me call security!"

"If they can even catch me" David mumbled as he walked out the classroom

David wasn't that popular with many students, mainly because of his habit of skipping school or one of those bad boy things. His parents were too busy to do anything. His dad is an pilot for the IMC military. His mother was- well, he never met his mother, His dad said that she died giving birth to him. So pretty much his dad his self barely had any time to spend with him, or anything with him at all. The only one that took care of him was his aunt and uncle, who also, didn't spend that much time with him, but at least they did alot more then his parent

Although he wasn't that popular, he managed to make a few friends, who think he's, cool, enough to hang out with. Some think that he just another brat who will be just a jackass in the future. Others think that he just being simply dumb or just going to get himself killed.

Outside of the front school, three teenagers were hanging out around the school sign, one on his phone while the other two were on top of the school sign, playing cards while waiting for David to walk out. One of the teenager who was playing cards, looked up from his card, noticed David walking out

"Hey look who decided to come out now" One of the boys said as he set down his card before jumping down from the sign

"You could say that again, Sam" David said as he walked toward the three teenagers

"What took you forever? You usually come out a few minute ago" A girl said, placing her phone in her back pocket

"Well, the teacher stopped me for something, Alex" David said as he looked back toward the school "We should go before security come"

"To the town or the usual place we hang out at" Sam asked, crossing his arms

"Well, they are going to have cops looking for us in town… so I guess the usual place we hang out at, hoping there no vandals around" Another boy said as he gathered his cards, placing them in his backpack

"Jay got a point, seeing how you walk out on the teacher you have" Alex said as she watched Jay picked up his cards before placing them in his backpack

"We should hurry then" Sam said as they all walked out of school ground

* * *

After a few couple of minutes, they both reached a plain field with a few remains of broken building and a couple of forest around. That what not so special about his place, there were also the remains of destroyed Titan chassis around, mostly the body chassis, and a few mechanical arms lying around, rarely any titan weapons, as some were hidden around places. Some scavengers often come around here to savage any weapons laying around, just to sell or to keep, for decorations

"Ah, Gutterville- or what remain of it" Sam said as he stood on top of a Tone class titan, having no limbs beside one left arm

"Wait til that Tone grab you" Alex joked

"And what about that Stryder Titan, I bet that it's still working" Sam said, looking across from where he is, seeing a titan, with most of it part intact.

"I don't know about that hatch though, are you going to duct tape it?" David said

"Go to hell" Sam laughed

As both of his friends walked around the wreckage of the battle ground, David went a little further into the battle ground. Usually they stick toward the side nearest to the nearby town. There were wreckages of IMC and militia dropship and Titans, a few still having their paint job while others were burned out, the dark charred battle scar covering parts of the vehicles and mech. There were plants and vines covering a few, since the IMC barely bother to clean up any mess around the place.

As David was walking across the battleground, something blinded his eye, something shining and blue. Looking toward the direction of the light, there was something shining in the forest, something flicking. Walking toward it, he noticed some of the tree line curving toward the light, as if they were forced to move forward into the forest. As he took a couple of steps into the hole in the forest, he could see a dark outline of a large mech, the sparks coming from the middle of the mech as the bright blue light continued to flicker

Walking toward the mech, the blue light shifted it direction toward David, who flinched at it sudden movement toward him. Quickly shaking his head, he walked toward the source of the light as the dark outline became more clear, seeing the functioning titan, but not any titan he usually see alot, it was a-

"A Vanguard class Titan" David quickly gasped under his breath, as he looked at the wreck titan in front of him.

The left arm of the titan was missing, tore away by something. The titan light- or eye was in a shape of a star as it stared right at him, flickering a few time as David walked closer. The lower half of the hatch on the titan was opened slightly, having a dull light inside.

"What are you doing out here?" David said to himself in a low tone. Walking toward the Titan hatch, which had a few large bullet marks on it. Pulling down the handle of the hatch, he opened up the cockpit of the titan. Only to back away when something fell out of the titan.

Upon getting a closer look, he soon realize that it was a person- A pilot

His armor were wore out, the color on it being green, black, and orange. The helmet was heavily damage, leaving the visor color gray.

He looked down on the person before looking back up on the titan, just in time to see the light dying away into darkness

"Dave? Where are you?" A voice called out. He knew that it was his three friends looking for him after they split up.

"Over here!" He shouted as three figures being to walk toward him

"David, where were you…" Sam sentence trailed off a he notice the large mech in front of him, his mouth wide open "No, Fucking, WAY!" he shouted, with a huge smile on his face

"Is that a-"

"Vanguard?" Jay said, moving his glasses up to his nose "Where the pilot?"

David looked at jay before looking down at the body down in front of him as both of his friend stared in shock

"Is that the-"

"The Pilot?" Jay interrupted Alex, as he crouched down next to David

David looked at two of his friends, Alex and Jason while Sam was looking at the titan. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the pilot's helmet, lifting it up, slowly as a foul stench entered the four teenage noses

Jason and David looked away while Alex quickly stood up and walked away, gagging on the bad smell that filled the air. David looked back down, his nose covered by his shoulder as he stared down in shock and disgust at the remains of the pilot. The rotten flesh that was underneath the helmet. Part of the hair were missing as the skin were darken

"Nope- Nopenopenope, nooooooo" David gag in disgust as he walked away, dropping the helmet a few feet from the body

"What are you guy- Oh god" Sam said as he covered his nose with his shirt

"How long was he dead for?" Alex managed to say over the smell

"A few week? Maybe a month" Jay said

"Ok, at least we know that the pilot is dead. But about the titan?" Sam said, as he looked at the remain of the vanguard class titan

"Can we get the head off? Maybe Ben could do something about it" Jay said as he walked next to Sam

"Hold on" Sam looked around for something long and hard before he spotted something on the ground. Walking toward it, He picked up a small, but large flat metal beam, about two time the length of a crowbar, wedging the bar between the titan chassis and a round part as he try to push down the metal bar "Someone gimme a hand with this" Sam said as he struggle to take out the Kit out of the Titan

"Here lemme" Jay said as he walked over to Sam, helping him push down on the bar

"Almost- Almost!" Sam grunted before something felled out of the titan body, watching it roll across the ground before hitting the tip of Alex's shoes

"David, we should go to Ben place. He know a lot about this stuff better than the IMC" Alex said as she picked up the round cylinder item off the ground with both of her hands

"Yeah, he always has a thing or two about this stuff" David said

"Almost like you?" Sam said as he walked a few feet away from the group

"You could say that" David replied "Come on, let go before someone comes"

* * *

 **I'm not sure how this story will turn out, if it goes downhill or somewhere- but here goes nothing**


	2. Remains of GutterVille

Chapter 2

* * *

Ben was a unique type of mechanic that David and his friends sometime visit. He used to be a engineer for the IMC. Now these days, he's just a mechanic, repairing or selling titan parts in the market, and other time doing illegal things in the black-market.

The only reason David know him is that he's one of his dad's friend, and other reasons. The only reason David had met him is when he was trying to "Borrow" a few things from him.

His place wasn't that far from the city or the remains of Gutterville. His place also seems like an old gas station like garage, instead it looked more like a simple two story building. There were to building with a bridge on the top, connecting the two building, high enough for a titan to walk though.

"Was Ben always working on titan parts?" Jay asked, seeing a titan arm hanging underneath the bridge and the spare metal parts lying around on the grounds

"He IS a mechanic, He's just not working for the IMC anymore" David explained "Even though he still make things for them"

"I thought you said that he's not working for them anymore" Alex replied, holding the Vanguard core under her arm

"He didn't explain that part to me, saying that I'm not, old enough to know yet" David said, air quoting his words.

Walking up to the door of the building like house, he knocked a few time before hearing a few things getting knocked over and crashing in the house, before opening. Revealing a man, about in his thirdly, wearing a welding mask. "David?" the man said in his muffle voice, before pulling up the mask

"What are you guys doing here?" Ben asked as he looked across the four teenagers faces

"Well, we got something that we might want you to look into" Alex said as they walked inside the building

"If it another Phone problem, I swear I'll-" Ben sentence was cut off as Alex dropped the Titan core on a nearby metal table "I-Is… Is that, what I think it is?"

"You know what it is?" David said as Ben hurried his way toward the Vanguard head- Core

"Know what it is? You damn well know what it is! It a Vanguard Sere Kit! And that not the best part" Ben shouted happily, turning the Sere kit around to face toward the group of teens "It still has it data-core inside"

"A Data core for what?" Jay asked "Aren't all titans the same?"

"Yes and no... these types of titan- the vanguard titans are a, unique, kind of titan" Ben said with a smile on his face, before frowning toward the teens "W-wait- Are you guys sure this a vanguard"

"Well, that why we came to you" Alex replied

"Yeaah… but why are you asking us this question?" Sam asked, inspecting a tool from one of the boxes in the room

"Hey-hey, Put that down… Ok, so the only reason I'm asking is because that the IMC had reverse-engineered a couple of vanguard titans a few month ago, just not in the original ones"

"If the IMC already made their versions of the vanguard, what so important about this one then?" Jay asked

"Well, from what I learned from the IMC and rumors. The Militia made their titans with… personality" Ben explained "But I bet I can splice into the Data core—David, come here" Ben said as he lifted the SERE Kit off the table while David followed him

"So, tell me… where did you guys found this SERE Kit?" Ben asked as he placed the Sere kit on a small metal box, plugging in and connecting a few wires on the back of the core

"Well, it was me that found it" David said as he sat down in one of the fold-able tables in the room "It was when me and my friends were looking around the remains of Gutterville. It was in a forest when I found it, while it still had power"

"Still have power? What do you mean?" Ben asked, still working on the Titan core, pressing a couple of buttons on the computer

"Well, that the only reason I found it, was because of some light was blinding me, so yeah"

"And the pilot?"

"He's, well…" David sentence trailed off as he held the broken pilot helmet in front of him

"He's what Dave?" Ben said before turning around toward David, seeing the helmet in his hands "Oh"

"You think you can fix it?" David asked as the mechanic walked over to the helmet, carefully taking it out of David hands

"Well, There nothing else for me to do, so I guess this will do" Ben said "Come back in tomorrow, and I'll have the helmet working for you- as soon as I get into this" he mumbled, looking down at the SERE KIT

David said his thanks about he left Ben places with his friends as they walked toward town

"So, what did he talk about?" Alex asked

"He just ask where I found the titan at… which I told him" David said as they finally reached town, walking toward the café they normal hang out at

"And you told him?" Sam said in shock, walking in front of David

"Yeah, why?" David asked, still continuing walking, walking past a construction site as a yellow colored atlas walked by behind some fences, carrying a few metal beams.

"Well, he's just going to tell the IMC about it, then he just going to get pay in like how much? A Thousand Credits?" Sam said, seeing how almost everyone is only in it for the moneys

"You say that for everyone you see" Alex said, punching Sam shoulder

"Ben is different, he not going to pass up this opportunity over some money" David replied to Sam

"Hey guys- uh look, I got to run. My parents are going to kill me if I don't get home soon" Jay quickly said, before quickly taking off.

"So… I guess this is where we split up?" Sam said

* * *

A couple of minutes later

David walked alone to his aunt and uncle apartment. It was nearly sun down as David walked up the steps to his cousin house. The outside of the apartment was the same as every other apartment, or house in the city, but in the inside, it had more of a colony looks, than an normal urban kind.

The apartment was empty… again. "Overtime, I guess" David said under his breath

His cousins where the luckily one to have jobs in the city, as most would join the IMC, just to get paid, and nothing else.

The only reason his dad brought him to his place is because of his only sister, who was busy helping others, mainly in a hospital or any medical places while his uncle worked as an accountant for a nearby office building.

David walked over to the refrigerator, find a note- which only said something about the food inside. Eating the food- after microwaving it... he walked into his room, where was fairly big enough for just one person; Just the simple desk with a computer, a bed, and closet in the room, although there was a couple of posters and a few figures on the wall and desks.

Jumping on his bed, David stared at the ceiling as the time rolled by "… Where are you dad…?" David whispered, as he looked toward one picture next to him. A picture of him and his dad, in his IMC pilot outfit.

* * *

It was noon, after school, David quickly went up the path to Ben place, to check on the helmet that Ben said he'll fix

"Soo… did you guys watch the latest Titan Smash?" Alex asked, slightly surprise

"Damn right! Best episode this season" Sam said, his hands over his head "What about you David, Did you watch it?"

"Uh, oh- nah… it was getting late for me, so I went to bed… Say, where Jason?" David asked, not seeing their smart friend around

"He said he had to run a few errands" Alex said, pulling out her phone to check the time "I should tell him where we're at so he can meet up with us"

As they stopped Ben place from the distance, they quickly noticed something between the two buildings, something nearly as high as the buildings. Getting closer to the large object, the three teen's eyes widen in amazement, astonish at what they're seeing

"No way- Is that the-"

"The Vanguard titan? Eyup" A voice sudden said behind them, scaring the three to death

"GAH! will you- Jackass…" Alex said in a annoyed voice

"Ha-ha, I sorry- but I could stop myself… So what do you guys think?" Ben said, spreading his arms out while the titan remains stood still behind him.

"I'm surprise that you weren't going to sell it" Sam said

"Well, I was… but, I thought I could do a few thing to it before I really decide" Ben replied "Oh the remind me, David- I got something that I got to show you"

Following the mechanic inside, David, Sam, and Alex, found themselves in a room, full of computer, Servers, and other electric stuff. There was a large metal table in the middle of the room, about the same size as a dinner table. On the table was the Vanguard SERE Kit, with the cables attached behind it and the light back on in the front. Next to it was the Pilot helmet that David had brought to Ben to fix

"You fixed it" David said as he walked over to the helmet, lifting it off the ground

"I got time last night- so yeah- there wasn't a lot of contact for me the day few days... it was hard finding the materials for the visors, but I managed" Ben said

David turned the helmet around as he inspected every parts of it. It still had a bit of dark green and tan coloring remaining on it while most of it was covered in fresh metal parts. Placing it back down on the table, he turned his attention toward the SERE Kit.

"You got it on?" David said in a bit of surprise

"Yeah- I bet ya that the IMC regret firing me" Ben chuckled as he went on one of the computers

"What did you do anyways?" David asked

"The Militia had their hand on some heavy gears- it took me like the whole night for me to hack in" Ben said, spinning around as he walked up to the table "But I DID got something-"

Suddenly, the repaired helmet started blinking, spooking the four people in the room a bit, It was blinking in a light and dark lighting- talking in-

"Binary?" Ben quickly gasped under his breath, quickly grabbing a piece of paper from one of the desks before scribbling down a couple numbers as a couple more flashing appeared on the titan

"Man, wish if Jason is here, he's good at these stuffs" Sam said as he moved his arms behind his head

"David, did you know this thing?" Ben asked as he looked over the small paper again

"What do you mean?" He replied

Ben looked at David with a serious look, as he kept his hands on the table

"It said... your name, David"

* * *

 **I had no Idea what I was doing at the end- it sounded cliché, but oh well**


	3. Archie, the Titan

Chapter 3

* * *

"Wait, what do you mean- It said my name?" David nearly shouted, wanting to know how this, Titan, know his name

"Well, it knows you somehow… Say, when you got the Sere kit, how did you got it out of the titan?" Ben asked

"You should ask those two" Alex pointed at the two boys

"What?" David and Sam both said in unison

"How did you two got the Kit out?" Ben said, pointing at the SERE Kit. Not even looking at it as he browsed though his computer

"Well… we, pried it out of the titan- But it was Sam idea" David said, pointing at Sam

"Well, that explains a lot… But It would have taken a lot of force to pry it out" Ben Explained "Alright, Let see if that Titan's OS still works" He said, grabbing the SERE Kit as he walked outside to the vanguard chassis.

The paints on the titan still remain visible, but with most of the paints are covered with the charred ashes from it last battle. The only parts remaining on the Titan was it the right arms, and legs- with only one foot missing.

Ben placed down the SERE Kit on the ground, before walking toward the other side of the building, grabbing a step ladder. Placing it in front of the Titan, "Now let see if this work" He said as he placed the Kit inside the Titan, as the Green Data core, started to move, the shutters closing and opening.

Until it spokes

"Power Low, Insufficient Power" The voice from the Titan said

"Well, there goes that" Sam said in disappointment, sitting down while still looking at the hanging titan remains

"You don't have any power for it?" Alex asked the mechanic

"If you're saying if I have any Titan batteries - Then no, I don't" Ben replied, crossing his arms

As The two argued, David walked up to the Titan's side, looking at the Titan main chassis, seeing two hatches, and one hole on it right side. David grabbed on to the handlebar, with his other hand on the metal body, he started to pull out one of the handle out, as a large red cylinder came out, before it landed on the ground.

"Hey, Guys?!" David shouted out to the three groups "You know what this is?" He asked, still holding onto the handle

"Woah, that a Titan Battery- too bad it drain though" Sam said, seeing how the battery is right now

"Ben you think you can charge it?" Alex suggested

"Charge a Titan Battery? I don't have the right tools… although" Ben looked over his shoulder, looking at the white Samson Truck behind him. "David, bring that Battery over here will ya?"

Dragging the core to the truck, He placed the battery down, with the handlebar facing up toward the sky. Ben lifted up the Truck hood, grabbing two red and blue wires and connecting them between the Car batteries and the large red Battery.

"Here goes nothing" Ben said to himself before turning the Car's battery on. As the sound of the electricity course though the wires to the Red battery, which was starting to faintly change color. Suddenly, the engine started to sparks, as the front of the truck blew up, sending the Hood into the house, breaking a window in the process.

"GOD DAMN! David, you're alright?" Ben asked, coughing from the smokes coming from the Samson truck.

"I'm not dead, if that what you're saying" He coughed, waving the black smoke out of his face as he covered his mouth, as Sam came toward them, with Alex holding a fire extinguisher.

"Are you two alright?" Sam asked, as Alex spayed the truck with the extinguisher, getting rid of the fire that was growing onto the small parts of the house

"Yeah…" David said as the smoke cleared, showing the front of the Samson Truck burned.

"MY TRUCK!" Ben shouted, grabbing his hairs on his head as he stared in horror.

The Truck was still smoking, the engine blown to bits with only an large hole remaining inside. The small pieces of shrapnel piercing the house wall, with most of it covered in ash.

"It could be worse" Alex said, taking a peek inside the vehicle's engine

"There, is, a Fucking HOLE!" Ben shouted, pointing both of his arms toward his now destroyed truck

"You're a mechanic, you can fix it!" Alex reminded him

"Yea, but-" Ben stopped, taking a quick look at the smoking truck "Do you, have any idea- how many days it would take?!"

"Hey guys? The truck is not the problem right now- What about the battery?" Sam asked

David, Ben, and Alex turned their attention toward the round cylinder on its side, which now glowing orange intead of red- or green, as they wanted it to be.

"I thought it would be green" Sam said

"It would, but it look like we only got it partially charged- It's like at two or one third right now" Ben explained as David walked over to the orange battery, lifting it up, holding it with both of his arms horizontally

"How heavy is it?" Alex asked

"It like, holding a bag-full of books" David grunted, as he let the bottom part of the cylinder fall to the ground, grabbing onto the handle once again. Moving toward the Titan, David inserted the Orange colored battery into the Titan, turning it to the right, hearing something powering up as the Vanguard started to move.

"Power at Two thirds. Datacore-re-initialized. Ocular systems- Online" The Titan robotic voice spoked. The voice sounded differently than the ones he heard from the TV show he watched, Titan Smash.

"Adjusting Focus"

The Titan bright blue eyes moving, blinking- from what David could tell as it moved around.

"Hello, David" The Titan said

"W-what... How do you know me?" David asked

"Sergeant Jefferson, spoke a lot of you to me… He has learned it from one of your parents" The Titan said

"It can talk?" Sam said in a surprise and shock tones

"What is it talking about- One of your parents?" Alex whispered to David

"I don't know" He replied back, before turning back toward the Vanguard titan "Do you have a name, or something?"

"My designation is, RE-6109… A vanguard class titan of the Militia Recon forces, Crimson Division. My pilot called me, Archie" The titan answered "My functions are still rebooting- Although, another battery will accelerate the process"

"Look like we going on a hunt" David said, Sarcastically

"Correction, you are looking for something that is not organic" Archie said

"That was a joke" the boy replied "Sam, you want to come with?"

"Damn right I do!" Sam said excitedly, eager to come with David

"Hold on now" Ben stopped the two "You don't even know where to find any of those- Beside; you can't go asking the IMC for a Titan battery"

"David- My old pilot's helmet is still functioning, you should be able to find a functional battery somewhere nearby from a wreckage" Archie said as David nodded, putting on the dark green helmet, with a bit of orange on the forehead on the helmet.

As David and Sam went toward the remains of Gutterville, Alex walked in front of the titan, who slowly turned it head toward the small teenager

"Why are you telling this to us- well, to him at least" Alex asked

"According to my data, he is the only one that I can trust on an IMC occupied planet" Archie said

"And who told your pilot, about him?" Ben asked over his shoulder while digging into one of his toolbox

"A militia Pilot of the Marauder Corp, Ada Lane"

"And, who is the pliot's name?" Alex asked in a stern voice. The titan remained quiet for a short while before speaking once

"Ada Lane"

"Who… is Ada Lane?" Alex asked

* * *

 **Just so you guys knows, Titan Smash is a something I made up. It like the movie "Real Steel", but with titan mechs- the rule are simple, no pilots controlling their titans and no weapons (beside the weapons they already have, like the Tone's shoulder rockets, and Scorch's flame wall), the match keep going until one of them get destroyed or after three to five rounds.**

 **The Samson Truck is part of the Titanfall universe, not real life (just giving a fyi here)  
**


	4. What have I done?

Chapter 4

* * *

Somewhere in a forest near Gutterville

David and Sam were marching though the dense forest as they found parts and bits of titan remains, most cover with vines and plants. Some in the mud as they hopped on some surfaces, untouched by the wet dirt.

"You know where that helmet is bringing us?" Sam asked

"It said that there a couple other here" David replied, couching down as he walked across a fallen log while ducking under a branch.

"It's closes to the town, how can there be one still working in the forest?" Sam said, as he followed David

"Let hope it not that hard to get one" He replied as they finally landed on solid ground

"So… how the helmet?" Sam asked as they walked though the forest

"It feel... it feel like I'm wearing a motorcycle helmet, but I'm not seeing anything blocking my view, it just really clear here, like I looking though a clear window glass" He explained

"Man, I really want to try one…" Sam whined, wanting to try the helmet on

" _David_ "

"GAH"

"What is it?" Sam asked, suddenly hearing David shouting out of nowhere

"Who is-"

" _David, I'm communicating from Jefferson helmet, you have nothing to fear_ " the voice said

"Archie? How- why-"

" _I'm here to guide you to a nearby battery, my scan show there is one not far from where you are_ " Archie said

"David, who are you talking to?" Sam asked, seeing his friend talking to himself

"It's… Archie, the-"

"The Titan?" Sam finished for him, with David nodding in a yes "Really?! What else does that helmet do? Well, I've seen what it usually have, but what else?"

"Having YouTube"

"Really?"

"No" David laughed

"Oh come on now!" Sam shouted in annoyance

* * *

As the two reached the edge of the forest, they could hear voices up ahead, along with some mechanical sounds. Moving along the bushes and shadow, David and Sam could see a couple of soldiers, both holding the same kind of weapon. Next to them were at least three mechanical robots, Specters- If David remember if that what they were called.

"Don't forget, We're here to recon the area. These parts of the forest are still crawling with wildlife, lucky, command gave us some specters" One of the grunts said, which David and Sam believed is the captain "Corporal, you stay here to keep a eye out with Delta squad"

"But what about the wildlife?" the corporal asked

"I doubt that any Prowlers would come into a open field, but if there anything suspicious, radio us or Delta immediately… Alright let move" The captain and the squad of specters then moved into the forest as the alone grunt stood next to a few small and large crates, along with a deploy-able barrack nearby.

One Crate had a few green outline on it side, new to a few other box, slightly smaller than the green box. On the helmet visor, David could see a blue outline highlighting the green crate, with a screen popping next to it, showing a image of a Titan battery inside.

"There!" David whispered quietly, pointing at the large container, with the same soldier from earlier, guarding nearby "We just need to get past him somehow"

"Here, I'll distract him, you go get the battery" Sam said before grabbing a small rock, throwing it as it landed near a few crates, making a couple noises, enough to make the soldier distracted as he went to check it out

As the IMC soldier walked away, David quickly ran up to the Battery crate, taking him a while to find the panel before pressing a few buttons, as the four sides on the crate started to open up, making a loud sound while opening

"Hurry the hell up" Sam said under his breath, his heart racing as they were trespassing here, and the IMC no less

As the crate finished opening, there was one single battery inside, the green light glowing inside the box. Just before David could grab the battery, a loud stern voice yelled out "HEY, Who goes there!"

The same guard walked up to the teenage, his rifle trained on him "This is an restricted area, what are you doing here?" The grunt demanded

"I- I just got lost exploring" David lied as the Grunt walked closer to him

"Then why is that open?" He said, nodding his head to the open crate, containing the Titan battery inside

"I just found it like that" David replied, backing up a few steps

As the guard got closer, he quickly noticed the green colored helmet David was wearing.

"Where did you get that helmet?" the grunt said in a stern voice. David then realized that he was still wearing the militia helmet; luckily, the soldier didn't know that is was a Milita helmet... yet

"I, bought it- from a pawn shop" He replied

"Likely story… I'm going have to take you in" The grunt grabbed onto his radio, clicking on his walkie-talkie, as he opened his mouth to speak "This is Corporal Bradly, I got a trespasser here, I going to-GAH"

In a blink of an eye, Sam quickly tackled the IMC grunt onto the ground as he struggled with the soldier, the rifle sliding across the ground, in front of David, watching his friend fighting the Grunt

"Get the Battery! GO!" Sam shouted as he was pin to the floor, the grunt right on top of him

David took one step toward the open container, but he stopped. Looking back at his friend, and the grunt as he gotten Sam on the ground, holding him by the neck as he started to strangle him

Sam was gasping for air, as he tried to get the soldier off of him, just as his vision started to blacken, a loud gunshot fill the air. The down teenager's gasped for air as his vision returned to normal, slowly standing up. He looked to his left, just to see David, holding the gun that the soldier dropped. The barrel still smoking, with the fresh fired shells on the ground, at least five laying around

"I-I…" David was only able to say as he stared at the dead soldier on the ground. His heart skipping a beat as blood poured out of the grunt body, making a steam on the ground. David was still holding on to the weapon, his hand still on the grip. "W- What did I..."

He was only brought back to his senses because of Sam, who shook him out of it "David. We got to go, NOW- I got the battery, now let GO!" He shouted as they both ran away from the area, only hearing the radio calling for the now decease grunt, lying on the ground lifeless

I- I killed him!" David managed to say, over the sound of leaves and greenery the two teenage pushed away as they ran back to Ben garage. His mind still on the sight of his first kill.

"I know! But there nothing we can do" Sam shouted as they ran though the forest "We need to get back"


	5. Back here

Chapter 5

 **The last chapter I kind of rushed though, and maybe as well as this one. Since I have NO Idea what I'm doing with this beginning part of this story**

* * *

David and Sam were huffing as they ran as fast as they can to the mechanic place, having hard time traveling with the heavy weight they had with them. Neither of them have not done these things like they did the mile run in their PE class, nor are they ready for what they had just experienced.

They both just killed a person.

As the two boys ran as fast as they can to their mechanic friend place, they could both see Alex and Ben who were standing in front of the titan as they both noticed the two teenagers coming to them

"There you two are... what's with the rush?" Ben asked, as David and Ben huffed, begging for air as Ben walked up to the two

"What happened to you two?" Alex asked as Ben walked over to the battery, picking it up

"We-I…I" David managed to say before falling on his back, his limp spread out, making a star shape with his body

"Sam, what happen?" Alex asked Sam next, his hands still on his knees, exhausted

"We… We killed…"

"A what?"

"A person" Sam gasped as he continued breathing for air

"A what?" Ben and Alex said in surprised and shock

"It happened so fast" David said out loud, still on the ground as he stared in the air.

"You killed someone?! Who was it- was it a scavenger?" Ben asked them

"It was a soldier- a IMC soldier" Sam answered him, as he sat down on the ground

"You killed a what?!" Alex shouted in disbelief

"He tried to kill us!" Sam shouted back

"What was- where did you get the battery from?" Ben demanded as he crouched down by the green glowing battery

"It was like- at a campsite for IMC soldiers" Sam said

"A outpost?! This close!?" Ben said in shock, unknowingly knowing that there was a outpost this close to his place

As the three shouted and argued with each other about the IMC, David was still on the ground, watching the skies fly by before a voice broke his thoughts

"Pilot, are you alright?" A static voice said

"What-who… Arc?" David said out loud, realizing that he was still wearing the militia helmet

"Yes pilot, are you alright?" the titan asked

"Ye-yeah… wait, why did you call me a pilot?" David asked, sitting up as he watch the three people in front of him argue

"Before Sergeant Jefferson had passed away, he allowed access with any militia personal in the area" The titan said, moving his cylinder head around

"Anyone in the militia? I thought that only pilot were allowed" David said, only remembering that pilots or anyone who has experiences with them.

"It is true, but after the event of the planet Typhon. The militia allowed riflemen with any sort of experience with titans to enter one cockpit" Archie explained, moving his mechanical palm out as a hologram appeared on his palm, showing a person holding a pilot helmet under his arm "It was after a riflemen name Jack Cooper has helped the militia effort on the planet Typhon"

"Didn't that place got destroyed?" David asked

"The planet was partly destroyed after a IMC weapon was eliminated" The vanguard said, the hologram disappearing as he let his arm hang around in the air beside his broken chassis

"You know, I heard there a bounty on him" A voice said behind David. Turning around, he was expecting Sam, or Ben, but instead it was one of his other friend, the one that had something to do before they came to Ben place

"Jason?" David said in surprise

"How did Ben got it here?" Jason asked, only for David to look to the side, toward the broken pickup truck, which Jason took notice of

"What happen to the truck?"

"Battery" David simply replied as he turn his head to the vanguard titan for a moment, which was hanging aimlessly under the catwalk.

"The car battery? it look like someone shot a cannon into it" Jason joked before the two turned their attention to the three others, who were still arguing

"Hey at least we got the battery"

"From a IMC camp!" Ben shouted "If they know that if it was you two"

"They won't... will they?" Sam said, turning toward his friends

"Look, it getting late... you guys better get home" Ben sighed, grabbing his toolbox and the battery before walking toward his garage

"What about us?" Alex asked

"Well, I think the IMC would think that the attack on their outpost is a Militia recon gone wrong or something. I wouldn't worry about too much right now" Be sighed, walking back into the building "David, come by tomorrow then you have time"

* * *

Later that day

It was nearly nightfall as the teenage boy walked though his neighborhood, most of the housed were darken with a few still having a couple of lights inside as David walked along the sidewalk, with only a few music playing in houses and a few cars driving by. Ben has promise that he will hide the Titan- or, Archie, at his place. But the thought of the first people he just killed couldn't leave his head. He was deep in his thought, he bumped into a wall, before realizing that he was back at his aunt and uncle apartment

As he walked up the stairs, he reached for the doorknob, but hesitated to open the door. Before he can even open it, the door opened itself as he was greeted by a man in front of the door.

"Where have you been?" The man demanded, dragging David into the apartment room "It's 10 PM at night!"

"I was hanging out with friends" David replied as he walk casually toward his room

"Don't go anywhere! I know what you did" he said, making the teenager frozen in place

David's mind was racing as he started to panic of what his uncle is about to say, if he knew what happened earlier this day

"K-Know what?" he stuttered

"Don't play dumb! I know that you skipped school the past few WEEK!" He shouted, making David finch, but sighing in release, knowing that his uncle- nor aunt know that he has killed someone

"It's was getting boring, beside, There wasn't really a lot of thing to learn" David replied, trying to stay relax

"We only sent you to school so you can get a normal life than being in the war out there" His uncle said, pointing his finger toward one part of the wall

"But what I wanted to go? Out in the battle?" David replied more harshly

"No, your father wanted you to have a safe life- not a life risking job or career"

"I can make my own decision, not you- or my dad!" He shouted as he marched toward his room, slamming the door

"Stubborn kid" His uncle muttered, sitting down at one of the arm chair in the living room, pulling out a newpaper, with a large bold headline of the back along with a picture of a IMC outpost below it.

 _ **"A IMC soldier killed?"**_ it read as the uncle continued to flip though the papers, before turning on the TV


	6. The Visit

Chapter 6

 **New chapter?! Yes, it's back! After god knows how long... with me being busy and other things, But  
**

 **"Kept you waiting huh?" -Snake**

* * *

Somewhere downtown

David and his friends were sitting at a table outside of their favorite spot to hang out, the Cafe. David and Jason were on their phones while Alex as slurping her milkshake.

"Where Sam?" David said with a small annoyance in his tone "He doesn't really skip out like this"

"Maybe detention, you know how it is around school" Alex said before continuing drinking her shake

"You might want to ask him yourself" Jason said as he lifted his head from his phone, leading to the side. David looked to his back to see Sam running toward them, a newspaper in hand as he wave it around

"Jesus, he look like a paperboy" David chuckled as Sam walked up to them

"Damn, all that running came helps a lot yesterday" Sam said, pulling out a seat as he placed the paper down

"What happen to you?" Alex asked as Sam moved the paper toward the middle of the table. The head line in bold letter reading " _ **IMC Soldier found Dead**_ "

Alex was about to spit out her milkshake, but quickly moved her hand to her mouth, covering it as she swallowed the liquid in here mouth Jason looked at the paper in shock, but not as David, who quickly grabbed the paper, moving it closer to his face as the fear overwhelmed his mind

"They still don't know who did it" Sam said "All they know is that it could be the Militia"

"What should we do?!" David slightly shouted

"We should check up with Ben" Sam said

"You two go ahead, I staying here for a while" Alex said, continuing drinking

David and Sam walked the dirt path to Ben place, with only a few cars passing by. As they came closer to the mechanic place, they quickly noticed a IMC truck in front of the building, with two IMC soldiers and one officer, who was talking to Ben. After a while the three IMC personal walked back into their truck, before driving off, passing by the two teenagers

The mechanic was about to walk back into his garage until he saw the two teenagers walking toward him, as he relieved who it was

"What are you two doing here?"

"You saw the papers right?"

"Yeah, I did. Then the IMC-"

"Came by" David finished for him

"Yeah, but how did you-"

"We saw them talking to you before they left" Sam said

Ben sighed as he walked around, his hands on his hip as he stared at the ground

"About that..."

* * *

A couple of minute earlier

Ben opened the door out of his house before moving toward one of the garages. He kept two garage at his place, one for civilian and minor thing on his free time, while the large garage was used for titan repairs for construction and other types of titan repairs... for a price

Just before he could get anywhere close to the large garage, the sound of a vehicle came driving up to the dirt ground before stopping

Ben turned around to see three IMC personals coming out of the white truck as one of them walked toward him, wearing a officer outfit

"Ben Barton, how are you?" The officer asked

"Just fine, Mr Clark" Ben said, placing down the toolbox down

"It just Clark, Ben. I just stopping by, have you seen anything, strange- these past few days?"

"Well, I did heard some noise in the forest, but i figure that some of your guys were shooting the wildlife out there"

"Uh-huh"

"That was until I saw the papers"

"So it seem, well... We're here just to check some few things. I notice that you lack transportation" Clark said, looking over Ben shoulder, seeing the wreck truck with the dark charred stains still visible

"Yeeaah, about that..."

"No need, but please note. That we will have some Spectres searching in the forest" Clark said before saying goodbye

"Oh, and Ben" Clark said before entering the truck "If you have anything to tell me, just say it"

Ben waved him off as they drove off on the road.

* * *

"I don't think there will be any problem from them unless one of those spectres come here" Ben said as they both walked to one of the large garages, as he opened the large door open, showing a large cloth covering something, but to them, they knew what was underneath it

Ben walked over to one of the corner of the cloth, grabbing it "I give you two... The New improve titan" He shouted as he unraveled the vanguard titan, showing the new parts added on to the titan.

The Vanguard- or Archie, as his nickname, had two pair of titan legs, one being a tone while another being an atlas. The missing arm was replaced with a Ronin arm. On the back side, there were one pod missiles pod and a Ion laser cannon.

"I took some times to get some of the things to works, but at least he could walk now, am I right!?" Ben said out loud as Archie lifted himself up, dumping the tools that were left on him to fall down as the Titan stood all the way up, banging on some of the hanging light buds on the ceilings

"Nice!" Sam exclaimed, walking around the titan as David and Ben stood in front of it

"Did you tried to do a test drive?" David asked, as Ben gave him a concern glare

"Didn't you listen to me? I said there IMC Spectres out there!" Ben argued

"Well, you're a mechanic, just tell them that your testing someone titan. It be like nothing" Sam explained

"Yeah? and what about those?" Ben pointed. Pointing at the different parts and limbs on the vanguard, but mainly the main chassis of the Vanguard

"Just tell them that... Well, I don't know" Sam replied

"What about entering an Titan Smash contention?" David suggested

The two looked at David with a confuse faces as David explained "Well, if we;re testing it, why not enter a Titan Smash game?" He said

"My calculation show that there is a forty seven point five chance of survival in the game- should we ever enter" Archie said

"We're taking that chance!" Sam said, walking toward the door

"We are not taking it- Your not even old enough to enter" Ben shouted

"There's no age restriction" Sam called out as he left the building

Ben sighed heavily as he turned around to face the Titan, which was back in it's sitting position

"We can't keep it here... but what can we do?"

"There is a Militia cell somewhere in this system four planets" Archie said

Ben eyes widen as he spun back around "That good, now we just need to-"

"I cannot tell you the location of the cell" The titan said

"W-what? What do you mean?!" Ben demanded

The Vanguard then showed another hologram, showing a item of some kind before showing a blueprint of a IMC building "Sergeant Jefferson and his team if militia, were planning to raid this building. As you are aware, the attack failed... But Sergeant Jefferson was able to achieve the Data. The Data contain information on a new IMC weapon, we are yet to uncover what it is as it's heavily encrypted"

Ben mouth were pursing words before realizing something "That was about years ago!" He shouted

"Correction, two years, three months, and seven days" Archie corrected him

"That the same thing!"

"Any Miltia on this planet is gone, Only you can help me continue my mission"

"No, I'll not going help you- repairing you, that one thing. But, entering a IMC building, no way"

"I cannot continue my mission if you will not cooperate"

"Then I won't then" Ben finally said, stomping out of the garage, as David walked toward one of the box placed around, kicking a bucket before sitting down next to Archie's metal foots

"Maybe he right, you know..." David sighed, as the vanguard titan watched him "Just returning you to the militia, it not taht easy... We can't do anything right now. But only time would tell" He said as he watch the sky from inside the garage

* * *

 **If you wondering how old David and the others are... let say there about between 16 and 18  
**


	7. Titan Smashing

Chapter 7

* * *

It been a few days after since Ben decision to not help the militia titan, David was always around to add some 'Fun' Detail to it, along with Jay and Alex, with spray painting the titan chassis

David and Jason decided to add some war style drawings, while Alex went for the more, _colorful_ drawing, with small stars stuff, While David and Jason were doing drawings that were quiet similar to other nose job art on other titans. All while Ben was supervising them

During one of their painting to the titan, Sam came rushing in, shouting "I got someone!"

"You actually got in?" Jason said, seeing Sam running up to them

"Yeah! ... now listen- listen." Sam said, taking a seat on a crate "I have this one friend, His name is Nick. He said he can get us into a match"

"Us? what do you mean by... Us?" David asked, hoping he heard wrong

"You and me!" Sam said before looking at the Titan "And him" He pointed

"What?" Everyone shouted in surprise and shock

"Well, that is only because this one guy couldn't make it, then there was only this one empty room for-"

"Wait hold on there" Alex stopped him as Ben walked up to him

"We can't have a militia titan in public-"

"But they won't know, can they?" Sam reminded them "They won't know the different"

Ben open his mouth to talk back, but close it when he realize he was right. No one is going to see a militia titan- only a modded titan, just entering a TS match.

"Alright, fine" Ben finally said, accepting his defeat "But, your giving me some of the cut"

"What does this have to do with me anyway?" David asked as Sam turned toward him

"You're the only one that have experiences with the titan"

David open his mouth to argue back, before realizing that he's right. He did entered a Titan Simulation game before, it was quiet similar to the IMC Simulation pod before, but that was a while. "That was different-"

"Yeah, but you ace that one before... before that scorch destroyed you" Sam chuckled, remembering how David's titan ran straight head first toward the large titan "But we still need someone to pilot- Control it"

David sighed deeply, before turning around, looking at Sam "Where is it starting at?"

* * *

Downtown

"I can't believe we're doing this" David said to himself as him, Sam, and his friend stood side by side, standing a few feet from the barrier that stood between him and Archie.

The barrier was am reinforced glass window, those that are used on ship's windows. The distance inside the glass walls is about the same as a football field, about two time its sizes. There were some everyday items- large things like wore-out vehicles, lamp poles, even tree trunks and rocks.

On the sides, just like any kind of sports, there were rows of seats on the sides, going around with the only openings being the double sided doors on the two opposites sides with a small booth and a titan training pod- the same type that both IMC also uses, only, these were different

"So Sam?"

"Hmm?"

"What titan am I fighting?" David asked as a man, about in his twenty replied for Sam

"It's not a regular titan, that for sure" Nick replied. He had brown hair while wearing casual clothes with a card attached to his chest, which was nearly covered by his green bomber jacket.

"What do you mean?" David asked as he entered the pod

"Remember how we saw some of the titans in the games, a few of them were pretty sweet- but I'll be careful-"

"But what am I fighting?!" David nearly shouted

"Well, it's going to be a Ogre class" Nick replied as hatch on the pod started close on David "But you should be fine!"

That were the last voice David heard before being muffled. The inside of the pod was dark and empty, until a voice could be heard from inside the pod

"We're going to link you to your titan, alright? You might feel something" The operator said as different areas in the pod to light up in green before beaming lights into the teenager as David felt a small mental shock though his head. The shock only lasted a second as if nothing really happen or changed. A few moments later, a screen popped up, showing a loading screen before a list appeared on the titan

 _ **Linked with Pilot**_

 _ **Ocular systems online**_

 _ **Missile pod, Online**_

 _ **Ion shot, Operational**_

 _ **Shields... Online**_

 _ **All system operational**_

 _ **Transferring control to Pilot**_

All after the list were done loading, the screen changed into the eyes of Archie, as David watched the the wall move downward, with the lift moving upward into the arena. The Hatch opening form the top as the bright lights shined down onto the titan as the lift leveled with the floor as an Announcer voice spoke loudly though the speakers

 _"Ladies and Gentlemen, Welcome... to, Titan Smash!"_ The Announcer shouted loudly though the speaker as the crowd screamed

" _On the visitors side, We have a newcomer to the game. Team Iron!_ " The Announcer Announced " _And Their Monarch class titan! This is a rare find everyone, but they seem to just found it at a poor car dealership- I mean, Look at those coloring"_

The spectator laughed as they looked at the Titan nose arts, with drawings of fire and other war things to stars and rainbows as the Titan looking around

 _"And on the Home side. We have everyone favorite fireteam, Team Ember!"_

Coming out of the ground, was an Ogre titan, it had the chassis and arms of a Scorch, while having the base legs of a normal Ogre. The arms of the Titan were modified, having small bursts of fires coming out from the titan wrists as it shot out fire onto the ground, scorching the ground a bit

On the other side where Sam and his friend are, were a group of people, dressed in red and yellow outfit, with fire detailed on the suits.

 _"Let see who'll get, Toasted, This time!"_ The announcer said before finishing by saying _"Let the Show, BEGIN!"_

Once the loud alarm in the games ringed, the Modded Scorch came marching toward the Titan, creating a circle of fire around it as it slowly moved forward

Inside David's cockpit, a small message appeared on the top left corner of the screen. David knew it was Archie, since the staffs or operator could only speak to them, not texting him "Pilot, none of my offensive capabilities could pierce that Scorch fire. I suggest using a different approach" The text read

David looked around before grabbing a large piece of rock, chucking it forward as it bypassed the Ogre fire wall, and directly onto the metal plating

 _"Ohh, what a hit!"_ The announcer commented

David grabbed more debris around him before throwing them at the coming titan. Inside the Scorch cockpit, a voice on the other team shouted at his teammate pilot "Quit walking toward him, just punch the bastard!"

The Scorch in the arena dropped down it wall of fire, charging toward David's Titan

Quickly dodging the coming fist, David didn't have enough time to evade the second punch as it knocked him onto it back. The modded Scorch was about to punch the titan's hatch, only for the fist to be blocked by both of the vanguard arms as a cannon popped out of the titan back, shooting the red Ocular lights on the Scorch hatch, making it flinch backward

The flame Scorch looked around as it's Second ocular system was placed into action. The Flaming Ogre looked around, looking for the Monarch titan., only for it to be surprised by a barrage of a missiles pod from the back.

The Scorch turned around, grabbing a yellow canister from it back, throwing it around the area where the monarch is, as a mustard color gas begin to come out rapidly

 _"I hope you bought sunscreen, because this will be a HOT one"_ The announcer said as the Scorch lifted both of it arms forward as fire begin to come out of the Titan wrist, almost like a flamethrower, igniting the area where the he threw the can at, burning the whole arena as the Scorch attempted to burn the monarch titan alive, lighting up the whole arena at the same time.

David's titan stopped to look at the fire crazy titan, talking out its Ion shot, aiming for the outer shell of the wrist before firing a shot, entering the inside. The Fire Scorch looked at the area were the laser entered, before suddenly becoming set on fire, as it blew up afterward, destroying the arm.

The Crowd busted into screams, fill with gasp and shock before wowing it amazement as they watched one of the arms of the titan get destroyed

 _"Oh what a bang!_ " The announcer said, being surprised as well

"David, do it!" Sam shouted into his mic as David was in front of the distracted titan.

 _Stop screaming then_! David thought to himself before charging head first into the titan, punching it in the mid section of the body, pinning it against the wall as it lift it's head up to David, who proceeded to rip the remaining arm as he finished the scorch off with one punch though the hatch of the cockpit

Everyone watching were speak less, even the announcer _"T-this is... What a surprise! Team Ember is eliminated!"_ The announcer said, as the other team were raging and shouting at each other

 _"The winner goes to Team Iron!"_

* * *

As Archie walked onto the moving platform, moving it downward into the ground, David walked out of his pod, after wiping the link between him and his titan.

"David! you just destroyed team ember Flamer!" Sam exclaimed

"Pff, It was a easy" David replied casually as they walked onto a platform, moving downward

* * *

 **And that how Titan Smash works (Which is something I made up fyi)**


End file.
